Easy, Tiger
by Dean and Sammy
Summary: After a clash with the crazy cat throwing woman, a strange transformation happens to Dean. [Slight crossover with the Simpsons.]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Easy, Tiger.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Supernatural or the Simpsons.

**Warnings: **None, really.

**Setting: **Um... sometime after Provenance.

**A/N: **This is a Supernatural fic, with a slight Simpsons crossover. Kind of... random.

Sammy: I would like everyone to know that I am NOT the one with the Lucky Charms obsession! Every single one of my friends finds it absolutely necessary to mention them in every Supernatural fic. Honestly, we've never even had them! We're from AUSTRALIA!

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

"Uhh... I thought we were done with crazy rednecks," stated Dean, raising his gun.

"Dean! You can't just shoot someone!" Sam exclaimed as they crouched besides the impala.

"Dude, she's throwing _cats _at us!" Dean shot back.

"Yeah... they're just cats," stated Sam obviously. "I remember we looked after Jess' mom's cat for a week..."

Dean sighed inwardly, hearing Sam's voice grow sad. "Sam, could we concentrate on the matter at hand? Killing the killer cats!"

"Aw... but, Dean... they're so cute!" said Sam, picking up a kitten, no more than a mere bundle of fur. He hissed angrily and dropped the cat as it swiped at his hand. "Son of a-"

"_Now _do you believe me?" said Dean smugly. "It could've _killed _you!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic. It didn't even get me; I moved my hand out of the way."

At that moment, the Crazy Cat Woman ran around the corner of the car, screeching incomprehensibly and throwing cats around.

"God dammit!" Dean muttered angrily, as a cat scratched his arm, leaving a long, bleeding gash. "That little bastard got me!"

"Don't be like that!" A little girl with spiky hair came running up to them. "They're so sweet!" She picked up the cat and ran off with it, patting its soft head. It mewed in contentment.

"I guess it didn't like us," said Sam in bewilderment. "Maybe it's a female thing..."

Dean shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get out of here." He looked around. "Hey, where's the psycho Cat Lady?"

"I guess she's gone," shrugged Sam. "And as far as I'm concerned, that can only be a good thing."

"Mmm," agreed Dean half-heartedly.

They stood up warily.

"Hey, you want to drive?" asked Dean.

Sam just stared at him strangely. "Huh? Only once have you ever asked me that!"

Dean shrugged. "I just feel a bit-" He shook his head. "Whatever. It's nothing."

Sam looked at his brother, but didn't argue. He settled himself in the passenger seat, while Dean sat behind the wheel. They drove off in silence.

"Uh... this isn't an opening to start playing your music, but, uh, shouldn't you be playing your music?" asked Sam.

"Huh?" Dean asked blankly, not even bothering to look at Sam.

"Um, Dean, are you okay?" questioned Sam, staring at his brother properly. "Your hands are shaking."

Dean looked down. "Oh," he said vacantly. "So they are."

Sam just stared at his brother. Something was wrong. But before he could ask again- "Dean, the car!"

Dean looked up in time, swerving the car and narrowly missing a tree. The car veered off the road, leaving skid marks. It came to a halt in a muddy ditch.

"Dean- are you okay?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean just sat there, staring uncomprehendingly at his hands, which were still shaking. "I feel sick," he said suddenly, then hurled himself out of the car. He tripped and fell into the mud, just before emptying his stomach full of Lucky Charms.

Sam opened his door; rushing to his brother's side. "Dean? What's wrong?"

"I just puked my guts out in the mud, that's what," Dean replied sarcastically, which gave Sam some relief.

"Yeah, well I told you not to eat all the Lucky Charms," Sam retorted. "Come on, let's get back."

Dean nodded, which worried Sam. Dean would usually protest at getting mud all over his precious car, but today? Not a word.

Sam drove them back to the motel in relative silence. When they arrived, he got out and opened his brother's door. "Dean?"

Dean muttered something and Sam smiled to see that he was still asleep. He didn't really want to wake him, not when he hardly ever saw his brother so peaceful, but he didn't really have a choice. They had to go inside.

Sam shook Dean awake.

"Sam... I want tuna fish," Dean muttered, opening his eyes blearily.

Sam gaped. "Excuse me?"

"Tuna fish, I want-" Dean opened his eyes. "Oh."

Sam shook his head slightly. "Are you feeling alright? Last time I checked, you didn't even _like _fish."

"I don't," Dean replied.

Sam shrugged slightly. "Okay. Well, we'll discuss this inside."

"Discuss _what _inside? Dude, I had a dream about tuna fish. It may be a difference from the usual Angelina Jolie and pineapples, but-"

Sam grimaced. "I don't wanna know."

Dean grinned. "C'mon, man, let's get inside."

Sam agreed and they walked inside. Sam handed over a fake ID, frowning slightly as the woman gave them an once-over.

"Room five," she said. Sam took the keys from her with a muttered '_thanks'_ and they entered the room, throwing their bags down on the way in.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Sam.

"Tuna fish," Dean replied absently.

Sam's mouth dropped open. "You did it again!"

"Huh?" Dean replied, turning to face his brother.

"Tuna fish! You mentioned tuna fish!" Sam replied.

Dean gave his brother a confused look. "Whatever. If you've stopped your freaky tuna fish psychoanalysis, then I'll be going to sleep."

"Whatever," Sam replied, rolling his eyes.

He turned away and Dean stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed. He curled up into a ball, licked his hand a couple of times, and then promptly fell asleep.

Sam just stared at his brother's sleeping figure in confusion. Dean was acting strange... even for him. He shook the feeling off, before leaving again to pick up some food.

Hey, maybe Dean _would_ eat the tuna fish.

* * *

"Dean?" Sam called.

He fumbled with the light switch, managing to flick it on. Dropping the greasy bag of take-out on the table, he walked over to his brother's bed.

"I brought you some tuna fish," Sam said, hoping for a reaction. When he got none, he rolled his eyes and continued. "Fine, I got you a burger as well."

There was still no reaction from Dean, which brought a slight frown to Sam's face.

"_Meow_..."

Sam gave a start, and looked around in surprise. Realizing for the first time, that Dean's bed looked empty, he walked a step closer and pulled back the covers.

All that was beneath them was a tiny, grey-striped kitten.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe. Weird,we know. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Easy, Tiger.

**Warnings, Disclaimer and Setting:** See first chapter.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We hope you like the chapter! From now on, when we're talking about Dean as a cat, he will be referred to as Kitty!Dean. Also, if you'd like some idea of what Dean would look like as a kitten, then you should check out our Live Journal (which there is a link to on our profile page). One of our galleries is made up of pictures of Kitty!Dean. Oh, and if you do and you ALSO have a Live Journal, please add us to your friends list. We can assure you, we are very desperate for friends... Oh, and thanks to everybody who reviewed!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 2- 

Sam stared at the kitten in shock. It mewed, almost pathetically.

"Dean!" Sam called, in the general direction of the motel bathroom. "There's a cat in your bed."

The kitten hissed and jumped up, and it was only then that Sam caught a glimpse of the pendant, hanging where the kitten's collar should have been. Dean's pendant.

Now, most people would not immediately jump to the conclusion of, 'Oh, my brother's turned into a kitten', upon finding a cat in their brother's bed. But Sam wasn't exactly normal.

'_Oh_,' thought Sam blankly. '_My brother's turned into a kitten_.'

The kitten looked up at him, with big green eyes, and Sam started laughing hysterically. Dean wasn't a kitten... Dean _couldn't _be a kitten. It was impossible.

The kitten hissed again and Sam sprang back. It jumped off the bed and onto the chair, where Dean's leather jacket was lying. The kitten purred.

"Are- are you Dean?" Sam asked, feeling quite stupid.

The kitten mewed and its head seemed to move. Sam just stared at it, and it gave a sort of growling sound.

"Was that a yes?"

The kitten moved its head again, and Sam started to feel frustrated.

"Okay, if you're Dean and you can hear me, jump back onto the bed."

The kitten immediately sprang back onto the bed, digging its claws into the thin pillow. It sat there, staring expectantly at Sam.

"Uhh..." Sam cleared his throat. "So... how did you turn into a... cat?"

The kitten -Dean- looked at him as though he was stupid. Kitty!Dean opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was-

"_Meow._"

Kitty!Dean growled, in what was presumably frustration. Sam couldn't help but smirk, until he realized how serious this was.

"Okay, do you know how to turn back?" questioned Sam, still feeling kind of stupid for taking to a cat.

Kitty!Dean made a snarling sort of sound and Sam sighed.

"Okay, then," said Sam. "Well, since you can't talk, I guess I'll have to figure this out on my own. Let's see... traditionally, people can be changed into animals by curses, bites -or any other wounds, really- hey; one of those cats scratched you before! Maybe that's how you changed..."

Kitty!Dean meowed loudly and Sam looked at him. "Yes?"

This just got him a blank stare, and Sam sighed again. "Okay, I guess I'll be doing all the talking from now on."

Kitty!Dean hissed and Sam gave a slight frown. "Look, I didn't mean it like that... come on, let's go and have something to eat."

His brother –still in kitten form, of course- sprang down from the bed. Sam bent down and pulled the pendant from Kitty!Dean's head, earning another hiss from him.

"Look, this is going to fall off if you keep it on you," reasoned Sam. "Plus, it's going to look pretty stupid on a cat."

Kitty!Dean turned up his nose and twisted away. Sam was left with a horrible feeling in his stomach.

"You can't ignore me like this," Sam said desperately. "Come on, I'm sorry!"

Once again, he realized how stupid this would have looked if anyone was watching. He was _apologizing _to a _cat_... a very stuck-up cat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You can't bring that animal in here."

Sam stared at the waitress, who'd walked over to the door to stop him. "What? Why not?"

"Health regulations," she said, examining her nails. Her gaze drifted up to Kitty!Dean, clutched in Sam's arms.

Sam scowled. It'd taken long enough to even _convince _Kitty!Dean to forgive him, and now... this? It was just plain species-ist. And Sam made the mistake of telling the waitress so.

"You're species-ist."

She looked unimpressed. "Oh, yeah?"

Sam shot her a frustrated look. "Yeah!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, go marry your cat or whatever. It doesn't bother me, as long as you get the hell out of here before _I _get fired."

She walked off and Sam's jaw dropped open. He looked down to Kitty!Dean in his arms.

"Come on, Dean, let's just go," he said tiredly.

Kitty!Dean growled, but stayed still. Sam sighed, and walked them both back to the car. Sam _knew _Kitty!Dean didn't like the idea of him driving his car, but, well, he didn't exactly have a lot of choice.

Sam stopped the car at a general store. Kitty!Dean sprung out of Sam's door before Sam could stop him.

"Uh, Dean?" questioned Sam. "Don't you think you should wait in the car? Chances are that you're not going to be allowed inside."

Kitty!Dean seated himself on the pavement. Sam shrugged and locked up the car, hesitating before walking into the store. After failing at several attempts to try and get Kitty!Dean to stay in the car, Sam walked into the store.

After standing in front of the tuna fish cans for almost three minutes, debating on whether or not to buy Kitty!Dean some, Sam finally gave in and selected several different types, seeing as he didn't know how long Dean would be a cat for. After picking up a few other things for them to eat, Sam paid for his items and left, ignoring the 'Please come again!' from the man at the checkout.

Kitty!Dean was still perched on the pavement, next to another cat, a tabby. The other cat was purring and Dean seemed to be... _talking _to it? In cat language, of course.

Sam approached them and the tabby cat bolted. Kitty!Dean growled.

"Were you just... _hitting _on that cat?" Sam asked, bewildered.

Kitty!Dean mewed. Sam chuckled, wondering if that was a 'yes' or a pathetic attempt at denial.

Or both.

Sam began walking towards the car, Kitty!Dean at his heels. Before they could reach it, though, they were interrupted.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sam turned to see a man, with a gun aimed at him. He was sneering, and had some type of tattoo on his arm. Sam realized he hadn't brought a gun with him, and had no way of escaping without being shot.

Kitty!Dean hissed, and sprang in front of Sam, as though he was trying to protect him.

'_Thanks, Dean_,' thought Sam. '_But I don't know how we're going to get out of this one._'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** We hope you liked the chapter! Please review!


End file.
